


Hidden fears

by hybristophilica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Aomine Daiki, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Aomine is jealous of Kagami and Kuroko's friendship and he's scared to lose him again.





	Hidden fears

They had been together for 4 years now, but certain things never changed. Like Aomine’s jealousy towards Kuroko’s friendship with Kagami. When they had started dating the first months it was terrible. Aomine wasn't one to control his feelings, he had never been, but only when they officially became a couple Kuroko understood how intense his boyfriend could be. They had fought many times because of that, because Aomine couldn't stand seeing them play so well together, he couldn't stand seeing that special fist bump being taken away like that from him.

Their most recent argument took place one afternoon, when Aomine wanted to take Kuroko to the cinema for the recently released action movie that came out, but Kuroko had declined the offer since he had promised Kagami to train with him for their new pass.  
“So that’s your priority now, Tetsu?!” Aomine had asked with clenched fists, his cheeks flaming with anger and jealousy as he tried to calm down.  
“It’s not about priorities, Aomine-kun. I told him I’d be with him first, and before you asked me out, so it’s only fair I’ll go.” The shorter male simply answered, grabbing his sporty bag and heading to the door.  
“I’ll be back for dinner.” He said, giving Aomine one last small smile before closing the door behind.  
It’s not like he liked to leave him alone, and right after he had rejected him, but Kagami was already waiting for him in the gym, and Aomine had to learn he couldn't win every time, especially about matters like this. On the other hand, Kuroko knew that deep down Aomine’s jealousy hid his fear of being replaced, not only on the court, but in the relationship aswell. For how tough the boy seemed to be from the outside, he could be sensitive when it came to the people close to him. Kuroko smiled at the thought, and decided he’d make it up to him later.

Later became very very late, and on his way home the light blue haired boy checked his phone to find not even one missed call, no voicemails, no texts. Aomine hadn't looked for him at all.  
When he arrived home, he entered and put his bag down, walking in the living room and finding Aomine busy with preparing the table for dinner. The taller boy didn't even turn around to look at him, so Kuroko decided to give him some space and went in the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once he was dressed and ready, he walked in the kitchen again, sitting at the table but looking at Aomine.  
“Sorry I was late, Hyuga-kun and Riko-san showed up and gave us the new training program with immediate start. We couldn't help it much.” He tilted his head and offered an apologetic smile, waiting for Aomine’s previous anger to bubble up and explode, but the tan boy only shrugged.  
“ ’s fine.” He said, putting the just cooked meat and some salad in their plates and bringing them to the table.  
They ate in silence, and even if it wasn't uncommon, it was different. This was a forced silence none of them really wanted, but that none of them had the courage to break. The voices coming from the television kept company to them instead, and once they finished eating Aomine helped Kuroko cleaning up and washed the dishes at his place while he relaxed on the couch, exhausted after the merciless training. Aomine sat beside him once he was done, and it was the moment when Kuroko’s phone rang shortly. The boy grabbed it and checked the message that had just arrived. “Kagami-kun is asking me if I want.. to go to the cinema.” Aomine’s blood was boiling. After that same day’s argument he was ready to get angry for real.  
A few seconds of silence passed before the object rang again.  
“Oh. And he says that you can come aswell if you want to.” Aomine sat up straight and slammed his hand against the couch, gritting his teeth. “Are you shitting me Tetsu?! ‘If I want to’?! Like, I don't know, a third wheel?!” He stood up and paced around in the living room, unable to stand still as so many different thoughts filled his mind.  
“Aomine-kun, please, you know he only said it because he’s gent-“  
“Don’t you dare justifying him Tetsu! You know well he said it to make me shut up over you two for once. He’s a dickhead that can’t understand what ‘boundaries’ mean, an idiot that can’t keep his mouth shut for one second and that I’d gladly punch with my own hands!” He was yelling at this point, but Kuroko had stood up aswell, and was now facing him. “I won’t let you keep talking about my best friend like this. I’ll go sleep. And don’t follow me.”  
“Fine! Go!” Aomine shouted at the tiny figure already walking away, and once he was alone he kicked the nearest chair with a snort. Whatever. He wasn't going to apologize for what he said, and he had no intention of going in the bedroom to sleep beside him. If Kuroko really liked to spend his time with Kagami more than he did with him then he should say so clearly and let him confirm what he feared was becoming the truth.

Aomine laid down on the couch, staring at the ceiling, and he thought about the first time he had talked with Kagami. ‘Your light is too dim.’ He had told him, but look at him now. His light shone brighter than ever, and Kuroko must have noticed. Of course he noticed.  
The thoughts that started running through his head made him roll on his side and close his eyes, because they were memories and they were fears he had, and the awful uncertainness that they could become true frightened Aomine to the core. He managed to fall asleep on the couch after turning the lights off, but his body only allowed him to rest for a while. In the middle of the night, after a day full of bad feelings, the first images of the nightmare started making their appearance They were quick and volatile, and they disappeared as soon as Aomine recognized the subject in each one. It was always Kuroko. Kuroko standing still in the gym behind him, Kuroko with a popsicle in his hand, Kuroko’s fist bump. They were Teiko memories. And then the images changed, and the atmosphere with them. It was darker and tighter, and Aomine’s body recognized the anxious feeling he had first felt when he and Kuroko had fallen apart in middle school.  
The tears of frustration and pain of not being enough of a light, not bright enough, the breath-taking pain he felt in his stomach when he saw Kuroko standing on the court with someone else.  
“Tetsu-“  
The agonizing sight of a shadow disappearing behind another light.  
“T-Tetsu..-"  
The broken promise of a never sworn love that ached so much in his chest, he was incomplete once again, and he was gasping and could barely breath as his body shook violently until he opened his eyes, and saw blue.  
“Aomine-kun!” Kuroko was looking down at him with worried eyes, and his hand were still holding the bluenette’s shoulder he had shaken to wake him up. “You were calling my name…did you have nightmares again?” The shorter boy asked softly, sitting beside Aomine’s body on the couch. The other was still processing what had happened, and he noticed he was still breathing too fast, and his eyes were slightly wet. “A-ah, yeah. Sorry about that. Didn't mean to wake you up.” He said softly, shifting a little on the couch and not meeting Kuroko’s eyes.  
It was in moments like this that Aomine was really vulnerable. Kuroko knew that it was important how he choosed to talk to him, because he was completely exposed and naked with all his insecurities. He moved carefully his hand to caress the short dark blue hair, and let his fingers draw slow circles over his nape. “It’s okay Aomine-kun. I’m sorry for today. I know you try your best, and I don’t mean to make you feel jealous when I decide to spend time with Kagami-kun.” Kuroko spoke calmly, still giving Aomine the soft attention he needed. The other boy looked up at him and nodded once, moving a little to the side to make him some room. Once they were both comfortable with the new position, Kuroko wrapped his arm around Aomine’s chest and sighed, raising his head up to plant a slow kiss over the tan cheek. “I love you, Aomine-kun. But you can’t seem to believe it.” He moved his hand over the other’s neck and kept him close, feeling the beat of his heart so close to his ear.  
“I just.. I just don't want to lose you again to him.” Aomine whispered, pulling unconsciously closer Kuroko under his arm.  
“You won’t, I promise you that.” They stared at one another for a few seconds, then Kuroko leaned his forehead on Aomine’s and closed his eyes, thanking the heavens for having someone like him sticking by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I adore writing nightmares stuff followed by fluff <3


End file.
